La muerte no es derrota
by Solidius
Summary: Con Aster fuera de su vida, Zinnia no planea seguir después de cumplir su misión...aunque Brendan se lo pida.


-Desde que era pequeña, siempre he buscado la paz en el cielo- en la cima del Pilar Celestial, una bella mujer miraba al cielo dejando que sus recuerdos se endulcen junto al suave viento- Cuando estaba afligida y sentía que mi pecho estaba por explotar por rabia o tristeza…solo volteaba y miraba al cielo…y así mis lágrimas nunca caían al suelo- dijo ella levantando su rostro y cerrando los ojos- ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo mismo?-

Detrás de ella, un joven entrenador estaba de pie escuchando esos lamentos. No podía responder a ello, sentía el dolor de Zinnia en el aire y, aunque sabía que solo era una fracción del original, no tenía palabras para compartir con ella. El bajó sus ojos, desde que llegó Hoenn había temido por su vida en numerosas batallas pero, aun así, no había perdido a nadie como para entender el dolor de esa mujer. Su infancia fue muy feliz junto a sus amigos Ethan y Lyra en Johto y en Hoenn tenía a May, Wally y muchos más…no, no podían compararse con ella.

-No…yo nunca…-respondía él con un enorme pesar.

-Jaja, tonto, eres demasiado honesto- le respondía ella aun sin voltear- ¿No sabes que deberías estar de acuerdo con lo que te digo para compartir juntos este momento de dolor? No…tú no sabes…no deberías…- el viento sopló nuevamente, sacudiendo la larga capa blanca de la mujer y dejando ver a Brendan como ella apretaba los puños con desesperación-…Yo solía mirar estrellas como estas ¿Sabes?...Junto a Aster- Abriendo los ojos, Zinnia se dejó llevar un minuto por el brillo en el cielo nocturno- Estábamos juntas siempre, en las buenas y en las malas…Yo la quería tanto…La amaba…La amaba con todo lo que tenía…Con todo mi corazón- Hoy, ni siquiera por mirar al cielo, las pesadas lágrimas de Zinnia golpeaban el suelo cargadas de un amargo dolor- Y aun así…La perdí…- dijo al final con su voz quebrada y llena de tristeza. Un minuto de silencia reinó en el lugar, las estrellas fugases que acompañaban el meteorito no eran tantas como las lágrimas que derramaba una mujer que luchaba por no quebrarse totalmente- Jajaja…quiero volver a verla…- detrás de esa risa se escondía una idea perversa, algo que aterró a Brendan- Quiero estar con mi dulce Aster de nuevo, lo haré ¿Te lo imaginas? Estar con ella…solo un acto más y me iré con ella-

-Zinnia…-

-Solo una tarea más y podré ser libre para estar con ella…-

-¡ZINNIA!- Gritando, Brendan corría contra ella. No la golpeó, no la insultó ni la amenazo. El joven solo la abrazó. La rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda lo más que pudo apoyando su cabeza contra la espada de ella- No hables de irte…no hables así- no sabía porque, no lo entendía, pero solo podía hacer eso ahora…abrazarla y mantenerla junto a él- No pierdas ante el dolor; tú no eres así-

-¿No lo soy?- respondía ella aun no un semblante frio- Esta soy yo, Brendan. No soy una heroína, no soy una mujer fuerte, solo soy un alma que espera terminar con algo para salir del mundo…Y tú, solo eres una herramienta de mi plan. Lo siento, solo buscó el perdón de Aster- al decir eso, la mujer se libró los brazos del chico y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Aster ya no puede perdonarte, Zinnia- dijo Brendan tambaleándose por el empujón- Ha muerto…-

-…Por mi culpa…- marcó la mujer agachando la cabeza.

-Puedes culparte si quieres… eso solo te dará una razón para odiar y usar ese odio para cubrir el dolor. Un intenso dolor…-

-¿¡Qué demonios sabes tú!?- finalmente, Zinnia volteó a verlo con sus ojos de lágrimas y rabia, cansada de escuchar a ese niño- Perdí, ya no tengo una razón para vivir…sin Aster…-

-¿¡Y vas a tirarlo todo y morir junto a ella!?- Brendan le devolvió el gritó pero con más intensidad. Tanta que su piedra llave brilló un poco- Zinnia, la gente muere pero…no es una derrota- dijo el joven entrenador- No estas derrotada, tu amor por Aster sigue vivo. Lo sé, en tus gestos, en tus palabras, en como hablas de ella. Aster no está con nosotros pero su amor no se fue con ella, aún sigue vivo dentro de ti ¿Acaso dejaras que el dolor acabe con lo último que te dejó Aster?-

-…- en silencio, Zinnia solo se llevó la mano derecha al pecho de donde nacía el dolor.

-La vida es más que un juego donde se gana y se pierde- mirando la piedra en su muñeca, Brendan recordó todos los amigos y personas que esperaban por él aun en estos momentos de crisis- Si Aster te amaba tanto como tú a ella, no querría que te rindieras…yo no quiero que te rindas…quiero verte brillar como esas estrellas que tanto amas- diciendo eso, Brendan volvió a acercarse y, gentilmente, tomó la mano derecha de la mujer- Vivamos, Zinnia-

-…Brendan- al escuchar eso, esta vez fue ella quien tomó al joven entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho- Ojala Aster te hubiera conocido…habrían sido buenos amigos-

Sin más palabras, sin más angustia en el aire, ambos se quedaron juntos en la noche. Unidos, miraron al cielo donde las estrellas fugases dejaron de llover; tal como las lágrimas de Zinnia…


End file.
